Seelund Trading Company
In a strange new land, a group of adventurers, craftsmen, merchants and traders find each other, gathering together and sharing ideas. A new land means new opportunities, and the world is filled with riches waiting to be discovered. With grand visions in mind and blueprints for a sprawling sea-port, rife with houses, shops, banks and open markets, we will set off for the coast. Each individual is key to the success of the whole. Only by working together can we accomplish greatness. Building, exploring, selling and trading: all these things and more need to happen to make our dreams a reality. Are you: -an adventurer looking to bankroll their next excursion? -a traveling merchant looking to sell your wares? -a gatherer or harvester looking to put your skills to the test and make some coin? -a tradesman looking to craft useful tools and magnificent magical items? -a scholar looking for a safe haven? -a caravan driver looking for a place to rest and recoup? -a shopkeep looking for a place to set up shop? -a traveler looking for an inn room, a mug of beer, and a hot meal? -a trained warrior or guardsman? -a dockworker or sailor? -an innworker, bank teller, stablemaster, or a skilled laborer? -just looking for a place to call home? … then Seelund is the place for you! Our dream of a bustling port town can be your dream, too. We need help to build it, and people of all types and skills to populate it. Together, we can make our town a hub of commerce, a safe haven in the wilderness, and a place to call our own. Contact your friendly Seelund employee today for more information on how you can maximize your potential in this great new world! Out-of-Character Notes: About Us: Seelund Trading Company (STC) is traditionally an RP/PvE/PvP guild. Founded in a game long past, it has carried through multiple games, and multiple genres, collecting creative, ambitious, and friendly players as it goes. As Landmark grows and incorporates more aspects of traditional MMOs (PvE and PvP), STC will also work these elements into our story and activities. As dedicated roleplayers, explorers, and craftsmen - STC is looking forward to Landmark in the hopes of building a port-city that will act as an RP hub. We’re looking for friendly, social, and creative roleplayers to be a part of our family. We have a few Trailblazers within our ranks, so STC will be a presence within Landmark at the very beginning with the launch of Alpha. Our initial design style will be fantasy themed. Guild members span the entire US. Our voice chat (we use Mumble) is out-of-character (OOC). Interactions with guildmates and other players in-game should lean heavily towards in-character (IC), but is not required. Interactions in-game during an RP event should always be IC. Our Story Within Landmark: Landmark is the perfect place for all kinds of people and stories to come together. Our premise is that we are situated at a nexus of worlds: a place where genres can collide and actually work together. Want to walk into our town as a medieval knight in full plate, or a starship captain visiting a new planet? No problem! As a trading company, we look forward to any opportunity to meet new people and expand our markets. Our guild story arc begins with the building of the town. We’re looking for people who want to get involved with the story and will work together to shape it. Not Sure If You’d Fit? Do you want to be a part of a dedicated RP community? Do you want to help build our port-town from the ground up? Are you looking for friends to help you journey through the dangerous wilds of Landmark? Do you want to explore the mysteries and subplots within our city, helping us create, adapt, and advance our story as we progress? Do you want to create and host RP events? Are you looking to explore your personal storyline with other players? Are you looking for a place to sell harvested goods, craft, or just make money in general? Are you part of another guild that would like to ally with or act in opposition to us? Or maybe you have ideas we haven’t thought of yet that would work perfectly with our current designs? If so, we want to hear from you! Contact a member of Seelund today! Contact Us: Seelund Trading Company Website @AurhiaSeelund or @Lucitie on Twitter Naturalcat on Landmark Alpha Forums Category:Guilds